


I Like Crazy

by chxnwoon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Palming, Porn With Plot, Smut, a little bit of romance, bolin is jealous, bottom!wei, gagging, handjob, mentions of mako and korra, top!Bolin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxnwoon/pseuds/chxnwoon
Summary: In the middle of another sleepless night, Bolin formally makes the acquaintance of Wei, one of the Beifong twins. Despite Bolin's lingering emotions of jealousy and frustration, Wei assists Bolin in dealing with his self worth and stress- taking the man on an adventure he won't forget. Through the hours of the late night, the two almost instantly bond and connect. Bolin is naturally attracted to the charming Wei, finding a certain sense of comfort in his newly found friend. But as the night progresses, Bolin soon comes to terms with the emotions and intentions he feels towards Wei.
Relationships: Bolin/Wei (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	I Like Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> quick disclaimer: this fanfiction takes place around season 3 episodes 7 and 8, when team avatar is visiting zaofu. first part is purely fluff and romance but it later shifts into a more sexual story after the page break. viewer discretion advised!

Bolin closed his eyes, inhaling. The man shifted his weight onto his back foot as he raised his hand towards the piece of metal in front of him. He scrunched up his face, trying his best to maintain his focus. With a deep exhale, he tightened his core and thrusted his hand forward with all his strength. He was thorough and distinguished in the way he moved. 

He opened his green eyes with a hopeful smile, expecting to see some sort of change with the metal. Even just a simple scratch on the shiny material would be enough to satisfy Bolin. However, the metal remained placid upon its pedestal- just the same as ever. Bolin groaned. He didn’t understand. He felt like he was the only earthbender who couldn’t metalbend at this point. Even Korra could bend the dense material and it had only taken her a matter of mere minutes.

Bolin would never admit it, but he was jealous. He hated how everyone around him had some special talent or gift. He felt lost and useless sometimes. He tried to pretend that he felt good about himself and that petty things like this didn’t bother him but he could never hide anything that he felt. 

Mako had noticed first. 

“We need to have a conversation.” His older brother had said. 

“What about?”

“We just need to have a conversation.” 

“Why?”

“You look sad. You’re not acting like yourself.” Mako was a good brother; he always knew what to say and how to help Bolin. But, Bolin wasn’t in the mood to talk about his feelings. 

Bolin laughed it off. “I’m just tired, that's all. A lot’s happening at once.” Mako seemed to buy into it; he didn’t pry any further. 

“This is pointless.” He mumbled to himself, slumping over and staring at the ground in his disappointment. 

The man realized this was no use and he was just waisting his time on a daydream. Discouraged, he was about to leave the courtyard and head back to his quarters, but Bolin’s eyes widened in surprise at the sound of a voice. “Late night training, huh?” 

Bolin turned around to see a mysterious figure leaning against a tree, peering at him through the thick shadows of the night. His eyes were glued intently to Bolin, as if he was studying the man. It made Bolin nervous. Had he been watching this whole time?

Bolin nervously laughed,”Yep. Just trying to… get some extra practice in.” He answered as he scratched the back of his neck. 

“Mhm.” The man hummed with a grin plastered on his lips. The man stepped out of the ominous shadows and into the gentle moon beams. Bolin blushed, noticing how his olive eyes glimmered in the moonlight. The man, which Bolin now recognized as one of the Beifong twins, approached him.

“Want some tips?” He offered. 

Bolin paused for a moment. “Can I be honest with you?” Bolin asked, turning to the shorter man.

“Sure but it’ll charge you extra.” He joked with a snarky grin. 

Bolin took a deep breath,”I can’t metalbend.”

“Don’t say that!” He immediately protested. “It takes time. You’re not just going to-”

“Yeah, yeah. Been there done that.” Bolin cut him off. “I’ve tried my whole life.”

“Your whole life?” The twin repeated. 

Bolin nodded. “It’s just impossible for me. No matter what I do. I read books about it, tried learning from other earthenders on the street… I thought maybe coming to Zafou and training with your mom would help me figure out what I’m doing wrong but nothing’s worked.” He explained. 

The twin placed a hand on his shoulder,”Hey. Don’t worry about it, Bolin. Why don’t you just take a break and relax? You’re being too hard on yourself.” He reassured him. 

“I don’t know.” Bolin’s voice was faint and quiet. He hated how he was opening up like this; it only made him feel more weak and feeble. 

“Hmm... if it makes you feel any better, Wing learned to metalbend before me. I was so upset. I cried in my room all day. My mom had to lure me out of my room with crab puffs.” Wei tried to cheer him up. 

Bolin’s ears perked up. He felt bad not being able to tell the twins apart. It would have been awkward having to admit he didn’t know the man’s name.  _ Wei.  _

“Brothers, am I right?” Bolin chuckled. 

“Yep.” Wei nodded. He seemed to understand. “Are you older?”

Bolin shook his head,”Mako’s older by two years.” 

“I have no clue.” He randomly added.

Bolin’s eyes widened. “You have no clue?” He exclaimed. 

“My brother and I share the same birthday but I’m too scared to ask who’s older.” Wei explained with a casual shrug. 

“Aren’t you curious?” Bolin continued to question. He couldn’t fathom not knowing such a pivotal fact about a family member. Then again, it was just him and Mako. 

Wei tapped his finger to his chin. “Hmm… maybe. But I want to keep things the same. I can only imagine how much Wing would boss me around if he happened to figure out he was older.”

“Sometimes I feel like I’m stuck in Mako’s shadow.” He then admitted. 

“Huh, why do you say that?” Wei asked. 

“I don't know… he always gets the girl. He’s a stronger bender. Everyone likes him more.” Bolin listed. His voice was heavy and melancholy. In all honesty, Bolin was shocked with himself for revealing something so personal. He disliked talking about how he felt towards his brother; it felt wrong to talk behind his back like that. 

“Well I like you.” Wei comforted him with a smile. “More than angry Mako.” He whispered. 

The two’s eyes met. “Really?” Bolin responded, dumbfounded. It felt weird hearing those words coming from someone’s mouth like that- even if it was just a joke.

“Of course.” Wei continued. “You’re a strong bender, just like your brother. I see the way you lift the Earth and move it as if it’s an extension of your body. You’re strong and you’re able to maintain your physical strength. That’s not something that comes naturally.”

“Oh, really?” Bolin could feel his cheeks flushing pink. No one had ever complimented him like that. “Thanks. I’m flattered.” 

“You’re silly too.” Wei added with a satisfied smile. “I like that.” 

Bolin laughed in response. Oddly enough, Bolin really found Wei charming. He felt kind of bad he hadn’t talked to him much before. Wei averted his gaze up to the sky as he began to admire the stars, enjoying the silence that had fallen amongst them. Bolin studied Wei for a moment before realizing- was he coming onto him?

He wasn’t sure if Wei was even attracted to guys or not. Was he just being friendly or did he have ulterior motives? Bolin couldn’t tell and he didn’t want to ruin the moment by asking. It seemed like a very bold question and he didn’t want to risk making things awkward between the two. 

Bolin decided to break the silence. “It’s getting late.” 

Wei looked back at him, “Are you tired already?” 

“Not really.” Bolin admitted. 

“Then, come. Look at the stars with me. It’s a beautiful night and I know a place where we can get a great view.” 

Now this was an offer Bolin couldn’t refuse. Whether Wei was interested in him or not, the guy was actually really sweet and genuine. It would tear Bolin’s heart apart to reject him like that. 

“Sounds awesome!” He agreed. “Lead the way.”

Without hesitation, Wei grabbed Bolin’s hand, beginning to start off in the other direction. Surprised, Bolin obediently followed, blushing at the sudden contact. The other man was quick and precise with his movements. He turned every corner sharply and moved swiftly with his every thought. Bolin assumed that Wei had been to this mysterious place a lot. He seemed to know the route perfectly. 

Eventually, the two were able to sneak away from the home. Bolin had no clue where they were. All he could see was grass, the open sky, and the city nestled within the valley. “Where are we?” He finally asked.

“Just out on the outskirts of Zaofu.” Wei answered, refusing to look back as he continued to lead Bolin up a hill. “Don’t worry. It's totally safe. I do this all the time when I need some alone time.” 

“I’ll take your word for it.” He replied, continuing to trudge up the incline. He found it cute how Wei was still holding his hand after all this time. His hand was firm around his- almost as if he was trying to protect Bolin, too scared to let him go. 

“Are we almost there?” Bolin whined. His feet were getting tired from all this walking. 

Wei laughed. 

Bolin blinked. He didn’t like that answer. 

“Okay, we’re here.” Wei then announced. Bolin caught up with Wei, standing on top of the high cliff. Bolin looked down, seeing the entire city of Zaofu. It really was an impressive city- equally intimidating as it was beautiful. The platinum structures basked in the light of the moon, making the city shine and glimmer in the darkness. 

“Look up, silly.” Wei gave Bolin a gentle nudge. 

“Oh right, sorry.” Bolin cocked his head upwards, taking a good look at the dark sky above. The moon was faint yet it still illuminated the sky beautifully. He looked at each delicate star in the sky, watching them waltz through the blanket of darkness. The dark sky seemed to stretch on for infinity. Without the skyscrapers and thick clouds that polluted the sky back home, it was absolutely breathtaking. 

“We don’t get views like this in Republic City.” Bolin said in the midst of his awe. He still struggled to comprehend how the sky could look so serene and ethereal. He had always assumed that this type of view only existed in the imaginative works of artists or poets, but here it was- right in front of Bolin’s very eyes.

“No?” Wei sounded surprised. “That’s sad. I always find solace in the evening sky.” 

“Maybe you’re an airbender.” Bolin joked- a cheap attempt at earning a laugh from Wei _.  _

“Maybe…” His voice trailed off as he continued to study the view up above. 

Bolin looked down, noticing that the two’s hands were still intertwined. He smiled to himself. Wei had really improved his mood tonight. Bolin then joined Wei in admiring the sky once again, tilting his head upwards. With his thumb, Bolin stoked the other man’s digit- a gesture his mom had taught him when she was still around. It had always helped Bolin calm down and served as his reminder that he was safe and loved. He hoped he would get that same message across to Wei.

“Bolin.” Wei said with a soft voice, almost as if he didn’t want to disrupt the quiet tranquility of the night.

“Hm?” Bolin met with Wei’s soft olive eyes again. He liked Wei’s eyes. They were gentle and soft, comforting even. 

Wei placed a hand on the back of Bolin’s neck, pulling him closer. Before he knew it, their lips met. Wei effortlessly pulled Bolin in, claiming his mouth as his as their lips collided. Bolin instinctively wrapped his arms around the other’s waist. The only thing Bolin could focus on was how soft Wei’s lips felt against his mouth. Wei kissed him softly at first but swiftly shifted to a certain gradient of intensity as he deepened their kiss. 

Eventually, Bolin parted their lips. He heard the soft breaths escaping Wei’s mouth as the other man looked at him with shy, innocent eyes. Bolin was astonished. He noticed that Wei was actually blushing. It was odd to watch his confidence trickle away so quickly. “I-I’m sorry… I just…” Wei began to apologize, turning away. Bolin didn’t give him a chance to finish. Instead, Bolin situated his grasp on Wei’s chin, turning the man’s face so that they were once against, caught in each other's gaze. With little to no hesitation, he kissed him- fervently and with a certain type of hunger. He wanted more. Bolin was intentional this time; he was aggressive and firm with Wei. Wei wrapped his arms around Bolin’s neck, closing his eyes, as he deepened the kiss. Bolin could feel a certain heat rising over his skin as he bit Wei’s lips- just to tease the other man and rile him up.

Wei broke their kiss, a mischievous smile and blush decorating his face. “Hey… let’s do something crazy.” He attempted to say in between breaths. 

“I like crazy.” Bolin agreed. 

* * *

It was hard to get back to Wei’s home. Bolin’s whole body felt tense and excited. He yearned to feel the touch of another. However, as eager as he was, he was nervous and on edge. He had never done it with a guy before. 

After creeping through the dark hallways, Wei opened the steel door to his bedroom, revealing a room with a high ceiling, coated in shiny platinum. Even the frame of Wei’s bed was made of the same burnished material. The Metal Klan was really serious about the material. His room was decorated sparingly- furnished with a simple desk and a bookshelf lining the wall. All throughout the room, Bolin could see a scattered collection of pottery pieces, which he only assumed were crafted by Wei himself. 

The gentle light from the moon streamed into the room, giving it a gentle and hazy feel. Bolin was ecstatic. 

Wei could barely finish closing the door behind him before Bolin was all over him. His hands found themselves glued to Wei’s waist as he began to leave a trail of kisses on Wei’s neck. Wei let out a soft whimper as he pulled Bolin by his collar into the bed. With a soft thud, Wei fell beneath him- their lips unfortunately parted. Bolin felt a certain type of satisfaction pulse through his body after seeing Wei beneath him with his tousled dark haired perfectly framing his face- he was handsome, really. Bolin quickly read Wei’s suggestive expression and unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it into the corner of the room. Wei sneaked a glimpse at Bolin’s well toned chest, marvelling at the man’s impressive physique; it made Wei's cock twitch with excitement. Nervously, Wei followed his lead, flinging his shirt off. 

Bolin’s warm hands trailed along the other’s chest. He continued his series of kisses and began to move down to Wei’s fragile shoulders. With a smirk on his face, Bolin sucked on Wei’s tan skin and left a dark bruise above his clavicle as his hands played with Wei's hardened nipples. 

“Bolin!” He whined, biting his lip to suppress a moan as Bolin proceeded to leave another love mark on his neck. He continued to leave more hickeys on the man’s skin as his hand began to hover over the other’s crotch. Wei’s eyes widened as he felt Bolin slip his pants down. Bolin spent a moment trailing over the bugle within his cotton underwear. “B-Bolin.” Wei stuttered, saying his name once more. Bolin snickered in response as he continued to palm the tent in Wei’s underwear. “Ngh!” Wei tried to stifle a moan. Bolin was surprised at how responsive Wei was.

The dark haired man’s tongue teased at Wei’s ear as he whispered,”Shh, you don't want someone to hear us.” 

He didn’t realize that Wei was so sensitive. However, he enjoyed the sensation of Wei twitching at his touch. He was so desperate and Bolin liked it that way. 

Once he felt a wet sensation against his fingers, Bolin pulled Wei’s underwear down, revealing his growing erection. Wei’s cheeks felt hot and he felt a fluttering feeling in his stomach. He moaned when Bolin wrapped his fingers around his cock, gently running his digits over it. Wei was already wet; his tip already oozing with precum. That was fast. 

He teased at Wei’s leaking slit before he continued stroking the man’s hot cock, occasionally skimming his fingers over the member. Wei let out a series of soft moans and gasps. His erection was rock hard in Bolin’s hands; he wanted to push the other male over the edge. Bolin, fueled by the cute noises Wei was emitting, began to pump his cock, causing the other man to tremble and moan more loudly. He bit his lip, desperately trying to hide his reaction. The desperate noises he was emitting encouraged Bolin more and more, making him pick up the pace and pump more quickly. 

Wei’s face grew a deep shade of red as he neared his climax. Bolin didn’t stop pumping the man’s length. “Fuck- Bolin!” Wei let out a low moan from the back of his throat. He came on Bolin’s hand. Bolin teased at the boy’s crown with a satisfied grin. Wei panted, desperate to catch his breath. 

“In the nightstand.” Wei was able to say. 

“Hm?” Bolin replied. He looked over to the right of the bed, seeing a small wooden nightstand with a singular drawer. Reaching over, Bolin opened it, revealing a small green band atop a collection of books. Bolin smiled; it was a green pro bending sash. Wei must have been a fan of the sport. He wondered if Wei was a fan of the Fire Ferrets. 

Bolin could take the hint. After grabbing the sash, Bolin turned the other man over. He situated the piece of cloth into Wei’s mouth, tightly gagging the man. 

“Y’know, I think I like this wild side of you a lot.” Bolin said before wetting his own fingers with his tongue. With his now wet fingertips, he rubbed against Wei’s hole, circling it around the rim a few times before thrusting his fingers in. Wei bit down on the sash and clenched at the sudden contact. He winced as Bolin pushed his fingers deep inside. Wei let out muffled noises, encouraging Bolin to push his fingers further in. The man dropped his head; he could feel the flush in his cheeks growing more red by the second. Bolin’s fingers were unforgiving as they pumped in and out of Wei’s hole. Wei was desperate- wanting more, but Bolin was insistent on teasing him and making him wait for it. He hated having to wait for it. Wei began to whimper, wanting more and more of Bolin. Bolin enjoyed hearing the muffled moans and soft whimpers that were able to escape Wei’s lips. He curled his fingers causing Wei to clench the sheets as his cock began to leak onto the bed. Bolin planted a soft kiss on the nape of Wei's neck,"You ready, baby?" He asked. The smooth words sent a shiver down Wei's spine. 

Wei wanted the gag off. He wanted to speak and moan Bolin’s name over and over again. He inhaled sharply, trying to steady his breathing during this momentary break. 

Then, without warning, Bolin pulled down his briefs, revealing his rock hard erection. He pressed himself against Wei’s dripping hole, pleased with the sight of the squirming and shivering man. Bolin rubbed his cock slowly against Wei's hole. Like always, Bolin wanted to toy with Wei and purposely slipped in and out of Wei or continued to rub against his entrance. Wei didn't like this one bit and began to grind his hips backwards. Bolin found the sudden attitude amusing. Licking his lips, Bolin’s hands found themselves situated on Wei’s hips as he actually pressed into the other man. Wei let out a low noise from his throat. Wei’s hips instinctively shoved against Bolin’s cock, desperate for friction. Bolin let out a chuckle. He pushed further in, slowly and gradually. Once Wei's muffled moans grew more frequent, he gave Wei a few hard thrusts. Immediately, Wei’s teeth dug into the sash in between his lips, tears welling up in his eyes from the pain.

Bolin continued to thrust into him, picking up the pace. Sweat began to coat Wei’s forehead as his face flushed crimson. “Ugh.” Bolin groaned. His hips thrusted furiously, thrusting in and out of the man. 

Once Bolin hit a certain spot, Wei let out a frantic series of muffled moans, experiencing a sudden rush of pleasure and pain. Bolin’s lips curved into a pleased smile; he proceeded to abuse the man’s sweet spot, meeting it with more aggressive thrusts, which were followed by eager noises from Wei. Bolin grunted as he gave Wei a hard thrust. A thick strand of precum trickled from his cock. 

“Fuck, Wei- you’re so fucking hot.” Bolin cursed, nearing his climax. Wei winced, his grip tightening on the bed sheets as he came onto the forest green bed once more. Bolin, biting his lip to hide his moan, quickly followed. Wei practically collapsed onto the bed. Bolin, feeling utterly exhausted, pulled out and laid down next to the tired man with a soft thud. 

Wei removed the loose sash from his mouth, deeping inhaling and exhaling as he wiped the layer of sweat off his face. Bolin also struggled to catch his breath as he rested his hands on his wide chest, looking up at the dark ceiling. No stars. No moon. No night sky. Not anymore. 

“Wow, that was really something.” Bolin said with a breathless laugh.

“Yeah…” Wei replied, turning over to look at Bolin. He studied Bolin's face with a certain type of curiosity. He noticed the man’s careless gaze fixed upwards- lost in thought. He admired Bolin’s emerald green eyes and his adorable nose and cheeks. His dark hair was thick with sweat- it was more curly now. Bolin was truly beautiful in Wei’s eyes- an absolute masterpiece. He looked so effortlessly flawless, even during sex.

“Bolin.” Wei said in a soft voice, trying to gain the other’s attention back.

Bolin turned to him with a relaxed smile. He looked blissful, like he was savoring every minute. “I like you... a lot.” His voice came out timid and meek. 

Bolin flashed one of his classical cheerful smiles. “Thanks, Wei. I like you too.”

“Will we ever… yaknow… do this again?” He asked, scratching the back of his neck, trying his best to look bothered and natural. 

“Wei…” Bolin didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know how long Team Avatar was going to stay in Zaofu and he didn’t like to make promises he couldn’t keep- especially to someone as kind as Wei. He couldn’t bring himself to lie to Wei like that. Bolin felt guilty already just thinking about it. The guy deserved the truth- not some pretty, half hearted lies.

“Wei, I like you. I really do. That was the most fun I’ve had in awhile.” He began to explain with a less nonchalant tone. 

“Really?” Wei interrupted, with a flattered smirk. 

Bolin playfully rolled his eyes. This guy really had an ego. “Yes, yes.” He admitted. “It was nice- just you and me. I really liked looking at the stars with you… and I’m really honored you showed me your secret hiding spot.” A blush grew in Bolin’s cheeks. It really was a romantic night, almost like something out of Bolin’s hopelessly romantic imagination. 

“It was my pleasure.” Wei shifted over towards Bolin, sneaking an arm around the other’s waist and resting his face on his chest. He looked up at him eagerly. 

Bolin’s guilt only grew worse. After everything Wei had done for him, it felt wrong to just let him down like that. “Maybe one day.” He said with a nod, as if he was confident with his answer. He was- or at least he thought he was. The two wouldn’t be parting ways forever.

Surprisingly enough, Wei didn’t get upset. Rather, Bolin’s response made him quite happy. “That’s good enough for me.” He said, nuzzling his face into the crook of Bolin’s neck.

“Huh?” Bolin was surprised. “You’re not mad?” He asked.

Wei closed his eyes and in an almost dreamy voice, replied,”The cutest boy in the whole world just said he would go on a date with me again.”

“Cutest boy in the world? Date!?” Bolin repeated loudly. 

“Bolin.” Wei hissed, shooting him an unapproving gaze. “I’m trying to fall asleep here. Don’t ruin the moment.”

“Oh, sorry.” Bolin giggled. 

“You’re so funny.” Wei finally said, resting his head once more and shutting his sleepy eyes. Bolin looked down at the man. He looked so peaceful and content; it warmed Bolin’s heart. The man’s dark, straight hair looked shiny and neat compared to Bolin’s almost unmanageable curls. With gentle hands, he played with the other’s hair, letting his fingers run through the raven black strands. It was relaxing. 

But soon, even Bolin began to grow tired. He let out a yawn as he decided to part his hand from the man’s hair. He pulled up the covers and situated his head on one of Wei’s pillows. He took a deep breath and likewise, closed his eyes. 

It always took Bolin a long time to fall asleep with the noise of the city- cars rushing by, the chatter of the streets, and the constant hum of the dreaded boiler in the closet. But tonight, with the comfort of Wei resting in his arms, he was able to slip into a deep, peaceful sleep- something he hadn’t been able to experience in awhile. 

While Bolin softly snored, his mind was filled with images of stars dancing in his dreams. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this is my first smut so i apologize if it is written poorly. kudos, comments, and words of constructive criticism are appreciated.


End file.
